Pairing two devices for wireless communication often requires a user to perform complicated steps, and often provides limited, if any, security for the communication between the devices. For example, pairing a device such as a smartphone with a compatible wireless accessory (e,g., a BLUETOOTH® compatible device) may call for a user to enter a password or personal identification number (e.g., a PIN). However, generally the user is requested to simply enter either pin that is commonly known, such as “0000” or “1234”. Other examples of device paring may include the Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) protocol, or Wi-Fi Direct, which relies on WPS. WPS utilizes a push-button initiated process, or a near field communication (NFC) procedure, to pair two devices for communication. However, the Bluetooth and WPS protocols do not contemplate pairing more than two devices and have been known to have security vulnerabilities.